BLUE
by Ma Simba
Summary: Dulu, sekarang dan nanti pun akan tetap sama./ Aku lelah, aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san./ Inspirasi: K-Drama Can You Hear My Heart & Big Bang - Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**B L U E**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning : Gaje, typo, amburadul, dsb.

Inspirasi : K-Drama Can You Hear My Heart. Disini cewenya yang ga bisa dengar. Tapi alur beda sama drama aslinya.

Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca. Gitu aja kok repot~

.

_I'm singing my blues…._

"_Aku masih sangat mengingatnya."_

"_S-siapa?" _

"_Sahabatku."_

_*Flashback_

Konoha High School. Hanya sekolah biasa yang semua muridnya menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah. Tidak termasuk kedalam jejeran sekolah elit yang kebanyakan muridnya menggunakan mobil pribadi sebagai alat transportasi. Meskipun suasananya sederhana, Konoha High School akan tetap menjadi tempat paling disukai Naruto saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang dokter, Naruto. Jangan menertawakanku!" Ucap Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Aku tidak tertawa, Sakura-chan. Hmmpt." Bela Naruto sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lihat, kau tertawa!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Gomen.. hehe"

Tawa Naruto masih terdengar sampai keduanya menghilang dari koridor sekolah dan hanya meninggalkan keheningan.

_#Now_

New York.

7 tahun hidup di New York membuat Naruto terbiasa pergi hingga larut malam dan berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Sama seperti saat ini, dirinya sedang berada diatas lantai dansa sebuah klub malam di pusat kota New York. Dua orang wanita berambut pirang yang berpakaian minim terlihat berada di samping—kanan dan kirinya—tak sungkan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto semakin menikmati malamnya.

Drrrrt drrrrrt

Naruto menghentikan dansanya ketika merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Posisinya sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaan gadget di New York membuatnya selalu dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan diponselnya. Yang mengetahui nomor handphone-nya hanya keluarganya, sahabatnya dan klien perusahaan. Dan Naruto yakin, semuanya bukan orang-orang yang suka menelpon hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

Naruto mulai menjauh dari lantai dansa setelah melihat nama sahabatnya tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu klub untuk kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Besok kita ke Jepang." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Besok?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn."

Naruto membisu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "baiklah, aku mengerti."

Naruto menutup pembicaraan. Menghilangkan ekspresi ceria yang selalu terukir diwajahnya. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang—yang masuk dan keluar dari klub—dia mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut pink dan mata emerald yang indah terukir jelas diingatannya. Dia benar-benar merindukannya. Bayangannya yang sedang menangis ketika terakhir kali dia melihatnya membuat kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

#

Dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi belanjaan, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Apartemen sederhana tersebut ditempatinya bersama Hinata—sahabatnya—yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru di Taman Kanak-kanak.

Sakura sendiri tidak bekerja karena ayahnya melarangnya. Ayahnya tidak mau orang-orang tau bahwa anaknya cacat. Tak bisa mendengar.

Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata, membuat Sakura memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen. Beruntung dia memiliki sahabat yang selalu mengerti dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Hanya Hinata—selain keluarganya—yang tau bahwa dia tak bisa mendengar. Enam tahun lalu ketika dia merasa hidupnya berakhir, Hinata datang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup bersamanya.

Sakura ingat, butuh waktu dua tahun untuk dirinya merasa benar-benar siap bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya keluar rumah sendirian tanpa Hinata atau Gaara—kakak tirinya—yang menemaninya. Dan butuh waktu lebih lama dari itu untuk Sakura bisa mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang lain dengan melihat gerak bibir dari seseorang.

Ting

Bunyi lift yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sakura seketika. Setelah keluar dari lift yang mengantarnya ke lantai 3 gedung tersebut, Sakura berjalan kembali dengan sedikit terseok ke arah kanan. Tak lama kemudian Sakura berbelok ke sebelah kiri untuk kemudian menemukan pintu apartemennya yang berada diurutan pertama deretan pintu apartemen yang ada dilantai tersebut.

"Tadaima~" Ucap Sakura lemas ketika memasuki apartemennya.

"Okaeri." Jawab Hinata setelah dirasa Sakura melihatnya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

Sakura mengangkat belanjaannya sambil tersenyum, "Maaf, aku lupa kalau isi kulkas kita sudah kosong. Belum terlambat untuk sarapan kan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "I-ini baru jam 7 pagi, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan. Sebelum kau terlambat berangkat kerja." Ajak Sakura sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Arigatou." Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyum tulus. Meskipun dia sadar Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

Sarapan ditemani segelas kopi dan roti dengan selai kacang sudah cukup untuk memulai aktifitas pagi bagi Sakura. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih memilih segelas susu rasa vanila dan roti dengan selai strawbery yang baginya sangat enak untuk disantap dipagi hari.

Bagi Sakura hanya bersama Hinata-lah dia bisa menikmati kegiatan makannya dengan sangat menyenangkan. Entah sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam. Ketika Sakura memulai pembicaraan saat makan, Hinata akan dengan senang hati menjawab setelah sebelumnya menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Berbeda dengan keluarganya yang memilih untuk benar-benar menikmati sarapan dalam keheningan.

"Hinata, hari ini aku mau shoping~ kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja makan. Piring dan gelas yang ada dihadapannya terlihat sudah kosong.

Hinata ikut melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura, "aku akan p-pulang sore hari ini."

"Benar-benar tidak bisa?" Tanya Sakura memelas.

"Gomenne~"

"Baiklah, tak apa. Hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran. Oke?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Sakura membalas Hinata dengan senyuman. Hinata tau, ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman Sakura tersebut. Bukan senyuman bahagia yang selalu ditunjukkan dipagi-pagi sebelumnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata perlahan.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Sakura…" Hinata menatap Sakura kedalam matanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat kedalam piring kosong yang ada didepannya.

"Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merindukannya…"

"…" Hinata hanya bisa terpaku.

"Aku masih sangat mengingatnya."

"S-siapa?" Hinata yakin Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sahabatku.." Ucap Sakura perlahan, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela – sela jendela dapur.

#

Lalu lalang orang-orang di bandara sudah terlihat ramai meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dua sosok yang dikenal sebagai pewaris dari perusahaan besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha pun menjadi salah satu bagian dari kegiatan pagi di bandara tersebut. Tak banyak orang Jepang yang tau mengenai meraka berdua. Karena keduanya lebih memilih membesarkan namanya di Amerika.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Dobe." Protes Sasuke yang melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Apanya yang bodoh, Teme? Naik bus itu tidak salah kan?"

"Kurangi volume suaramu, Dobe. Orang-orang mulai melihat kita." Ingat Sasuke melihat sekitar.

"Tentu saja orang-orang melihat kita. Dari tadi kau mengajakku bertengkar didepan pintu bus. Lihat, bahkan supir pun melihat kita." Tunjuk Naruto ke arah supir yang sedang melihat mereka sweatdrop.

"Bodoh." Umpat Sasuke.

"Hehe.."

#

"_Aku kembali, Sakura."_

…

-TBC-

Ampun deeeeh~ maksa banget aku bikin fic. Gomen kalo cuma nyepam di Fandon NaruSaku.

*bungkukbungkuk*

Judul sama cerita ga nyambung. Maklum lagi suka lagunya Big Bang yang Blue itu loh..

Kritik, saran dan flame diterima. Asal JANGAN BASHING PAIRING. Kecuali bisa buat chara yang lebih baik dari MK #ooopppsss


	2. Chapter 2

**B L U E**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning : Gaje, typo, amburadul, dsb.

Inspirasi : K-Drama Can You Hear My Heart. Disini cewenya yang ga bisa dengar. Tapi alur diusahakan beda sama drama aslinya.

Kalo alur kecepetan gomen yah~

Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca. Gitu aja kok repot~

.

_I was born and I met you.._

_And I have loved you to death.._

.

Chapter 2

.

*Flashback

PLAK !

Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika tamparan itu mendarat dipipinya. Dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Sakura akan marah dengan apa yang akan dia beritahukan sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tidak mengira bahwa Sakura akan sampai menamparnya seperti ini. Meskipun Sakura dikenal sebagai salah satu wanita yang paling kasar di sekolahnya bahkan sering sekali memukulnya. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura menamparnya.

"Aku—" Naruto yang masih menunduk dapat melihat kedua tangan Sakura yang berada didepannya mengepal kuat.

"—aku kira, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.." Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah saat itu juga. Sungguh, disaat seperti ini Sakura merasa tidak siap untuk menerima segala yang diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan kembali kepalanya setelah melihat kedua kaki yang sebelumnya ada didepannya menjauh. Setelah kedua shapire-nya tidak melihat siluet merah muda didepannya lagi, Naruto memilih untuk mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Meskipun berbeda—" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, "—langit dan bumi tetap saling membutuhkan."

#Now

Sakura's POV

Hah, sayang sekali Hinata tidak ikut. Padahal hari ini cerah sekali. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk dihabiskan bersama. Memangnya sangat menyenangkan sekali yah menghabiskan waktu bersama sekumpulan anak kecil? Dia memang sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu.

'Tunggu—' aku menghentikan langkahku di trotoar jalan. 'Itu Ino?' tanyaku.

Aku mulai memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang yang berada tak jauh didepanku. Dia berada tepat didepan toko bunga miliknya sendiri. Dan dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Sai?

"Ya ampun!" aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku seketika. 'Bagaimana bisa?'

Ino terlihat membungkukkan badannya. 'Sepertinya sudah selesai.' Kiraku.

Dan benar saja, Sai langsung pergi setelah itu. Aku sedikit melihat kekaguman diwajah Ino setelah melihat Sai pergi menggunakan mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Dia harus menceritakannya." Tekadku.

"INO!"

End of Sakura's POV

.

"INO!"

Teriakan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Setelah melihat sumber suara yang berada tak jauh dari samping kirinya Ino mendesah malas. "Ya ampun," Ino segera memasuki tokonya.

Sakura yang merasa diacuhkan oleh ini merenggut kesal. Setelah menghentakkan kakinya, Sakura melangkah cepat mengikuti jejak Ino.

Mata emeraldnya mengelilingi ruangan yang dipenuhi bunga tersebut. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut membuat Sakura dengan segera dapat melihat Ino. Dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa Sakura menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk di meja kasir di bagian kiri ruangan.

Sakura segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada diseberang meja Ino.

"Kenapa Sai bisa berada disini?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Ino malas sambil menulis disebuah buku yang berada diatas meja. Sakura sangat yakin itu buku catatan keuangan toko.

"Ino—"

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Sakura." Potong Ino sebelum Sakura berkata lebih lanjut. "Hinata tidak akan mengetahui apapun jika kau tidak memberitahunya." Ucap Ino tegas memandang kedalam mata emeraldnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Ino kembali dengan lirih.

#

"Ayolah, Teme. Jangan memasang wajah kusut seperti itu." Ucap Naruto malas.

"!" Sasuke segera menatap tajam Naruto yang dengan santai duduk disamping kirinya.

"Hehe" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Anggap saja kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum sampai ke hotel."

"Dengan menumpangi bus seperti ini?" Sasuke benar-benar terlihat jengkel kali ini.

Naruto memilih melihat kearah jendela daripada melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

'Lebih baik aku diam.' Pikirnya.

Naruto mulai menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Melihat keramaian jalanan Tokyo didalam bus terasa baru baginya. Dia mulai mengingat trakhir kali dia melakukan hal seperti ini tujuh tahun yang lalu.

'Saat itu yang berada disampingku adalah kau,' kenangnya.

Sudah banyak yang berkembang dari semenjak Naruto terakhir kali ke Tokyo. Sekarang toko-toko disamping jalan terlihat semakin ramai.

"?" Naruto tiba-tiba memfokuskan pandangannya pada salah satu objek didepan sebuah toko bunga. Seiring laju bus, siluetnya semakin jelas dimata Naruto. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai panjang, bando merah yang terpasang rapi diantara helaian rambutnya dan mata emeraldnya yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Tepat ketika bus yang ditumpanginya melintas dihadapan gadis tersebut, Naruto merasakan udara disekitarnya menipis seketika. Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dikepalanya, "Sakura..?"

.

Waktu bisa merubah penampilan seseorang, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Sakura sangat tau kalau sejak setahun yang lalu gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut mulai menyukai sosok Uchiha Sai.

Sakura tidak terlalu mengenal Sai. Tapi dia menjadi sangat mengenalnya ketika Hinata mulai membicarakannya setiap malam sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Hinata mulai mengenalnya ketika putra terakhir keluarga Uchiha tersebut selalu mengantar keponakannya ke Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat Hinata mengajar. Dan lambat laun, hubungan yang tercipta diantara keduanya pun semakin berkembang.

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan Sakura sampai saat ini, kenapa Ino bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang jelas-jelas merupakan kekasih sahabatnya?

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?' Pikirnya.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri cukup lama didepan toko Ino ketika sebuah bus melintas dihadapannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya pula arah pandangnya mengikuti laju bus yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya.

#

"BRUK!" Naruto menjatuhkan kopernya begitu saja. Kemudian duduk disofa yang tertata dengan rapi di hotel mewah tersebut.

"…" Sasuke melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Sungguh, dia merasa malas untuk berbicara. Tapi melihat perilaku diam sahabatnya itu sedikit menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenaknya.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup, Dobe."

"Mungkin.." Balas Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan naik bus, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke malas sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang tersedia di ruangan hotel tersebut.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Tangan kirinya mulai terangkat untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Welcome back, Uzumaki Naruto." Ujarnya pelan.

#

Hari ini Hinata pulang larut. Tapi masih belum terlambat untuk melewatkan makan malam bersama. Dari percakapan malam yang terjadi diantara keduanya, Sakura tau kalau Hinata benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu acara kelulusan anak-anak didiknya besok.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu lelah, Hina." Nasehat Sakura setelah menghabiskan makan malam.

"Aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar besok, Saku." Hinata tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Besok kau harus datang." Ingat Hinata.

"Pasti."

Malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Keduanya tidur dalam lelap. Tanpa tahu rencana Tuhan akan hari esok.

#

Kriiiing kriiiing

"Ugh!" Keluh Sasuke kesal mendengar dering telepon disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke. Dengan perlahan pria bermata onyx tersebut membuka matanya kemudian perlahan memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang.

"Ototou~"

"Ugh!" Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan sedikit telepon dari telinganya. Sungguh, sangat menjijikan bagi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam malas setelah mendekatkan kembali telepon tersebut.

"Setelah kau kembali dari New York, seharusnya yang pertama kau temui itu adalah aku. Bukan malah menghabiskan malam bersama wanita yang baru kau temui." Keluh Itachi tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke melihat ke arah samping kirinya tempat dimana Naruto sedang tertidur dengar sangat nyenyak. Kepalanya sudah berada salah satu sudut tempat tidur, sedangkan kakinya malah berada dibantal yang berada tepat disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke yakin, sekali dia bergerak bocah pirang itu akan langsung tersungkur jatuh.

"Suara dengkur siapa itu? Terdengar jelas sekali," Itachi mulai mengira, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memilih perempuan yah. Ckckckc."

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengumpat. Anikinya satu ini sama menyebalkannya dengan sahabat pirangnya.

"Pokoknya aku tunggu kau di rumah jam 9 tepat." Perintah Itachi diseberang sana.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera menutup panggilan tersebut seebelum telinganya mendengar kembali ke-alayan Itachi yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan.

Sambil menyimpan telepon kembali ke tempat semula. Sasuke melirik jam yang ada disamping telepon.

'Jam 7.' Pikirnya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, kemudian mulai berdiri sambil berkata, "Dobe, cepat bangun."

"Hmmmm,"

BRUK!

#

Suasana riuh mulai terasa di salah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Beberapa mobil terlihat mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi arena parkir sekolah tersebut. Hinata masih merasa terkagum-kagum ketika menyadari bahwa dia mengajar disalah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak elit di Tokyo. Mobil-mobil mewah yang berjajar di arena parkir benar-benar menyadarkannya.

Dia masih menunggu salah satu siswa favoritnya yang akan menjadi tokoh utama di acara kelulusan ini. Hinata tidak merasa heran bahwa anak didiknya tersebut akan menjadi siswa terbaik tahun ini. Tentu saja, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang jenius dikeluargamu merupakan salah satu dari faktor perkembangan anak kan?

Tiiin

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Setelah parkir di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh salah satu staf keamanan disana, orang pertama yang keluar dari mobil tersebut tentu saja Nyonya Uchiha yang di kenal sebagai Uchiha Hana. Selanjutnya, putra tersayangnya mengikuti dari pintu belakang berbeda dengan sang ibu yang sebelumnya keluar melalui pintu depan.

Sang kepala keluarga lantas mengikuti dari pintu pengemudi. Hinata mengira mereka bertiga cukup untuk membuatnya terkagum hari ini. Tapi tidak setelah Hinata melihat seorang pria mengikuti ketiganya keluar dari mobil tersebut.

'Siapa dia?' Hinata melihat dengan tatapan heran.

.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya kali ini. Melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang ke acara ini membuat Sasuke merasa menyesal telah mengabulkan permintaan keponakan kecilnya tadi.

"Ayolah, sekali-sekali Sasuke.." Bujuk Itachi pelan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakak iparnya yang berada disampingnya. Hanya terhalang mobil mewah kakaknya. Ibu dari satu orang anak tersebut membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Sensei!" Teriakan putra pertama Itachi tersebut mengalihkan pandangan semua orang dewasa yang berada dibelakangnya.

Dari arah sebrang terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo melambaikan tangan.

"Itu sensei-nya Yuki." Hana tersenyum ke arah kedua Uchiha dewasa, untuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Yuki menuju Hinata.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke untuk berbisik, "dia itu kekasihnya Sai."

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat sedikit menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Tapi tak cukup lama untuk membuat orang lain menyadarinya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan sambil tetap memperhatikan orang yang dipanggil sensei oleh keponakannya tersebut.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika dirinya berada tepat di depan Hinata.

"Sensei, ini pamanku~" Ucap Hikari manja sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

.

Hinata tidak mengira bahwa masih ada seorang Uchiha seperti orang dihadapannya ini. Yang Hinata tau para Uchiha itu ramah. Uchiha Sai yang selalu memamerkan senyuman kepada siapapun ataupun Uchiha Itachi yang selalu dengan nyaman bercanda dengan orang lain.

"Sensei, ini pamanku~"

Nada Yuki yang manja kembali menyadarkan Hinata. 'Aa, adiknya Uchiha Itachi.' Pikirnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda salam.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa menundukkan kepalanya sedikitpun sebagai salam.

'Ya ampun, dia sedikit m-menakutkan.'

#

Keramaian merupakan salah satu hal yang paling dihindari oleh Sakura. Berada ditengah keramaian orang-orang yang mengenalnya membuatnya pusing dan merasa mual. Orang-orang akan mulai saling berbicara, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sakura menolak permintaan Hinata untuk datang ke acara kelulusan siswanya hari ini. Setidaknya disana ada Hinata yang akan menemaninya.

'Jam 10.' Sakura melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

'Seharusnya tadi akau naik taksi saja.' Sesalnya.

Sakura mulai bersandar kembali dengan tenang. Matanya mulai menyapu pemandangan kota yang tersaji didepannya.

Sakura melihat ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Warna pirang diantara kumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang tadi membuatnya menegak seketika. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura meminta sang supir untuk menghentikan bus.

Sakura tidak merasa terganggu ketika sang supir mulai mengumpat karena permintaanya untuk berhenti tiba-tiba.

Menatap lurus trotoar jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang, Sakura mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat untuk mulai mencari. 'Kemana?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia menemukannya, sosok berambut pirang itu sedang mengunyah lahap roti ditangannya menunggu lampu merah menyala.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok itu terlihat sangat tinggi, mungkin tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas bahunya. Jas hitam yang menutupi t-shirt putihnya terlihat sangat pas dipadukan dengan jeans yang dipakainya.

"N-naruto?"

.

Berjalan di trotoar sambil menikmati roti hangat yang baru dibelinya tadi ternyata cukup menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Setidaknya lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus terjatuh dari tempat tidur ketika kau bangun pagi.

'Teme bodoh. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian.' Kesalnya dalam hati.

"N-naruto?"

Pernahkan dia berkenalan dengan seseorang setelah kedatangannya kemarin ke Jepang? 'Aku rasa tidak.' Pikir Naruto.

"Naru?" Kali ini Naruto merasa yakin bahwa ada yang memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara.

Keterkejutan jelas terlihat diwajahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

Terusan berwarna putih yang dipakainya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat cantik. Tidak ada bando merah seperti saat kemarin dia melihatnya.

Naruto merasa mulutnya kelu. Roti yang berada digenggamannya hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan segera.

"Hai Sakura-chan, hehe." Naruto menyapa Sakura dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Sakura masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Sosok itu berada didepannya. Nyata. Ketika melihat Naruto menyapanya, dia mengingat kembali bahwa semuanya sekarang berbeda.

"Hai." Sakura menyapa kembali Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya.

.

TBC

Gomeeeen kalo masih pendek dan ceritanya makin ngawur~ *bungkukbungkuk*

Review udah saya balas lewat PM. Hehe

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, author masih sangat pemula nih~

Ayo ramaikan fandom NaruSaku Indo ! #semangatharipahlawan


End file.
